In recent years, with the rise of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technologies, OLED is increasingly used in various luminous display fields. OLED display technologies have characteristics such as self-luminous, wide angle of view (up to 175 degrees or more), quick response speed (1 μs), high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, low operating voltage (about 3-10V), thin panel (with a thickness less than 1 mm), low cost, ability to make a large size flexible panel and simple production process, such that the OLED display technologies has a broad application value, and a gradually increased market share. As one of the OLED display technologies, top-emitting OLED devices are widely used because of their high aperture ratio. However, cathodes of the top-emitting OLED devices must use metal electrodes, resulting in a greater loss of light.
Therefore, an improved organic light-emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method therefor and a display apparatus are needed.